To Take A Chance or Not
by IpaintDWshoes
Summary: It's off to the Redneck backwoods of Arkansas for an artifact Artie has neglected to tell the duo about. Myka has to come to terms with her feelings to save her Partner, Pete, with the help of local girl.
1. Getting Started

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the plot.**

Chapter

Getting Started

"He is such a child!" I yell as I enter the cluttered office. It's cleaner than usual, but who can really tell the difference between it being clean and dirty. Files are everywhere you look. On desks and chairs, some even piled on top of each other underneath the black spiral stairs. I swear, if we could sit still long enough, we'd be buried under an avalanche of papers.

Claudia's standing in front of a messy table with the glitchy robotic vacuum or 'thingy' i like to call it. She's dressed in her usual punk rock outfit. Black leather jacket, dark blue skinny jeans, and red converse. Her flaming red hair in curls, bouncing every time she hits the thingy with a hammer.

Claudia's smart. Like scary smart. But not the same smart I am. She's good with computers and technology. I'm good with Shakespeare...and guns. She's a little bit like Pete because she's kind of childish. But sometimes, we'll most of the time, she's the one saving the day or keeping us alive. So she can be mature, something Pete obviously can't be.

"Heads up" she says, not looking up." Artie's in major mad mood."

"When is he not." I say back. I walk to the desk and sit down in Artie's chair. It's plain with no cushion and a whole lot more comfortable than it looks.

"You know he'll yell at you and make you move, right?" Claudia warns me as she sits her hammer down, putting the robotic thingy on the ground. It rolls across the floor with ease and barely makes a sound."Now, don't forget the corners, and don't go outside that door. Got that?" She points to the door that leads to the endless world of wonder. She turns to me, her black leather jacket squeaking." What did Pete do?"

The door to the umbilicus opens loudly with a squeal. "Why is it always 'what did Pete do?" Pete says waving his arms in the air." Why can't it be 'what did Myka do?' "

I stick my tongue out at him.

Pete was soooooooooo childish. And annoying. When we first started working together, I couldn't stand him. But he kind of grew on me. Now I don't think I could do this job without him.

And I think I've actually started to crush on him. Why does he have to be so cute? In his tight black shirt... and jeans that fit his butt right! Did I just think that? Oh my God. What is happening to me?

"Out of my chair!" Artie yells as he comes down the spiral stairs, obviously grumpy. He pushes his round glasses up his nose." You'll bend it and its set perfectly for my back."

"Who set it?" Claudia teases.

"Don't say her name." Artie snaps. I get up, smoothing out my green shirt.

"I think someone has a crush!" I say like a ten year-old.

Artie has a huge crush on the warehouse doctor. It's adorable how he gets when he hears her name.

"I do not" he defends himself. He starts messing with his black vest and brown shirt underneath.

" Don't fight the feelings, man. You know you have a major crush-ola on the woman." Claudia keeps on, shrugging her shoulders.

"I think it's sweet that Artie has found someone." Steve voices in, coming in from the warehouse floor.

"Steve, you haven't met Dr...-" Claudia starts, tilting her head mischievously to the side.

"Claudia, don't say her name." Artie snaps again, sitting down in his chair. I move to lean on the desk beside Pete. I love how we team up against someone. We almost feel like a family sometimes.

"Why doesn't he want you to say her name?" Steve asks, stopping beside Claudia, egging her on. She bumps her elbow with his.

"Watch what happens." She said, smiling like a fat kid looking at cake. " Vanessa...Calder"

Artie sighs and has a far off look. He even blushes a bit. "Her hair is a perfect blonde, and her eyes are clearer than the ocean!"

"That is so sweet!" Jinksy comments, setting his paper work down behind him." He doesn't have a crush! He's in love!"

" Can we, uh, focus please." He says with slight smile, returning to earth. " We have a case. Well two actually." Artie picks up a couple of folders, and hands them out to the four of us. "Pete, Myka, you two are going to Arkansas. Claudia, Steve, you two are going to Texas." He turns back to the screen and tunes us out.

"Wow," Claudia says walking towards the umbilicus door. "Someone's cranky."

I follow everyone down the long, white umbilicus and out into the blazing sun. It's way hotter than usual in South Dakota and probably even hotter in... Arkansas. Who even lives Arkansas anyway?

Back at the B&B, I start packing. Toothbrush, make-up (in case of a hoe-down or square dance or something), girl stuff, and phone chargers. There was a light knocking on my door and Pete pops his head in.

"Couple questions. Do you think they'll have electricity? And do I need to buy a cowboy and spurs?" He asks with an annoyingly cute innocence.

"Pete, I'm sure they live like everyone else." I shrug, folding a white button up shirt." But I could be wrong."

"Okay. I'm all done packing so I'll be down stairs." He adds before closing the door.

I head down stairs with my suitcase. I set my stuff down on the red rug in the hallway.

"Pete!" I call out." I'm ready!"

He's there in a flash with his stuff and we head out of the door. The drive to the airport is pleasant. We make small talk, but I can tell he wants to say something to me.

"Myka?" He starts. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah." This is it. He's gonna tell me.

"I...I...lo...don't... know where we are." He's chickened out.

It's going to be a llllooooonnnnnnggggg case.


	2. Off To Find the Rednecks

**Hey guys, I know this chapter is kind of slow, but I've had a death in the family and I've kind of had a hard time. This was all I could think of without making myself cry. But hopefully the next chapter will have some action. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Off to Find the Rednecks

"Hey, Mykes. Wanna gummy worm?" Pete asks, offering his small bag.

I shake my head. I really don't want to eat anything until we land. I hate eating food in the air and I don't eat sugar.

"You know," I start, trying to get his attention as he turns the bag upside down. " If you wait, we could probably find a little restaurant near our hotel." He looks at me and shrugs his shoulders.

"They have a lot of fried foods." He tells me. Pete has never turned down food before.

"That isn't like you Pete."

"What?"

"You turned down food?"

"I...I..."

"They might have pie." I say, teasing him. His eyes widen and he makes a Scooby-Doo noise. I lightly smack him on the arm.

"Did someone say pie?" He says imitating the talking dog cartoon.

The plane bounces and shakes a bit and the captain comes over the intercom.

"Sorry about that ladies and gentlemen. Just a bit of turbulence. Thank you."

The flight attendants tell us to put up our trays and return our seats to the upright position. Pete plays with his seat raising it up and down. I'm glad no one sits behind us because he would have crushed their poor knees. A flight attendant coughs intentionally, a non-verbal warning to stop. He reluctantly does.

"Aww, I was having fun." He whispers to me, laughing silently. I can't help but giggle. I see his face from the corner of my eye. He's looking at me lovingly.

Could he have feelings for this by-the-book pencil neck cop? Could I have feelings for this childish, 10 year-old?

We land with ease and grab our carry on luggage from the overhead compartments.

"Myka?" Pete asks as we go through the Little Rock airport." Do you think we could rent a pick up truck?"

"Pete, why would we do that?" I ask, frustrated at the crowd of people who won't move. "It's so much easier to park in a parking space in a small car."

"Please, Myka?" He begs, pulling the puppy-dog eyes on me. He knows I melt when he does his puppy face. "Pwetty, pwetty, pwease?"

I agree, ready to get to the hotel. Pete calls the cab.

"He will be here in twenty minutes." He says,hanging up the phone. "What are we supposed to do for twenty minutes?"

"I don't know, Pete, wait like normal people?" I say sarcastically. He is really pushing my buttons right now. Or that could be that I'm mad at him for chickening out. Which I shouldn't be. I've chickened out every time I even think about asking him.

The cab arrives and we load up. The driver's a tall, slender man with a baseball cap on that says "Arkansas Xtreme" on the front. His teeth are white and straight, much to Pete's surprise.

"Where'd y'all blow in from?" He asks as we leave Little Rock airport. He's got a very heavy southern accent

"South Dakota." Pete answers, obviously loving his accent.

"I'cn tayl y'all ain't from South Dakota. Y'all sound like a couple a city slickers. I'm Mike by tha way." Mike pulls on to Interstate 440 and blends into traffic.

Pete is absolutely enthralled in his and Mikes conversation. Everything from cars and being in the army to food and hunting. I find the wall of trees on either side more fascinating, even when the two lane freeway goes down to one lane because of construction.

"Mike" Pete starts. I bet he's looking for a good country cafe."are there any good places to eat in Greenbrier?"

Called it.

Mike's eyes light up at the question. "Why Mr. Lattimer, there's a good'n down highway 65. It's called Wagon Wheel. Now, if y'all do go down there,get some of Miss Pearlies Sweet Tea. It's the best in Arkansas. And her pies were to die for."

"Myka, I found where will be eating for this case." Pete says with a huge dopey grin on his face. Sometimes it's really annoying how in love he is with food.

Mike drops us off at the hotel. It's quite nice. A Best Western on the hill, on the north side of Greenbrier. The lobby is very modern. Not western like what I thought.

We check in and head to the elevator. It's small. Made for about five people with small luggage bags. Pete and my rooms are right next to each other. I put my stuff away, mess up the bed a little and head over to Pete's.

"Hey, Partner." He says as he opens the door. I flop down on his bed and take a case file.

" why didn't Artie tell us anything about the artifact?" I ask to no one in particular.

"I don't know. Maybe because we were teasing him ",He smiles and his voice gets really high, "about Vanessa."

I join in the with the teasing. "Oh Vanessa!" I laugh.

" 'her hair is a perfect blonde and her eyes are clearer then the ocean. ' " Pete mimics perfectly,nailing the far off look.

We laugh until we are sprawled out on top of each other on the bed. Pete on top of me. He stops. His smile is more sincere, loving. He's leaning down. Why is he leaning. Oh my God, I'm leaning up. There's a buzzing somewhere in the room. Pete stops, laughs, a little embarrassed and retrieves the Farnsworth.

"Yeah, Artie." Pete's says. Damn Farnsworth. I sit up over Pete's shoulder and look at the black and white Artie in the circular screen. He's checking in.

Is that his bedroom? And he's in his bathrobe. We left at noon-ish and there's no time difference. He can't have just gone to bed or anything. It's only three o'clock. There's a lady like groan in the background. Artie goes beat red.

No he didn't! He did! He slept with Vanessa! On warehouse time! I'm never going to let him live this down. But still, I'm so happy for him.

Pete gets what's going on and closes the Farnsworth. We look at each other with huge grins.

I laugh first. Then Pete.

"He did it! Way to go Artie!" Pete laughs.

We laugh a bit longer and wrestle on the bed, then head out for Wagon Wheel. Pete's rental truck is waiting outside. It's a black Ford f150 with chrome handles. It's a four door. And the bed of the truck is short. I glance at Pete who is grinning ear to ear. Of course, he gets to drive first.

It's on the opposite side of the town, but not far. A mile, maybe a mile and a half. It's nothing fancy, but it's quaint. Inside, the walls are forest green, with horse print curtains and border up top. The booths that line the walls are brown. Looking straight at the back wall, you can see the waitress area And beyond that, the pick up window. I now Pete's spotted the pie box.

The place is packed. No doubt all locals.

Case files in hand, we make our way to the only empty booth near the cash register. We sit down in either side of the table. A waitress is there in no time.

She's older with short blonde hair and glasses.

"I'm Pearlie" she says with the accent."But everyone calls mey Granny Pearlie. I'm yalls waitress. What can I get yall?"

Pete orders first." Mike said try the sweet tea so I'll have the sweet tea." He says with a smile.

"Mike? Cab drivar Mike?" She asks.

"Yes ma'am."

" Oh, he is so sweet. Ma grandson." She smiles. Granny Pearlie looks at me."What can I get ya, hon?"

"Water, please." She writes it down and leaves.

I pick up the menu and scan over it. Fried chicken, fried steak, chick fried steak, chicken fried chicken, beef tips, roast, grilled steak. To much grease, to much fried, and to much steak and chicken. I look at the salads. Cesar salad, home salad, Larry's special salad, and a chef salad. That sounds the best, the chef salad.

Granny Pearlie comes back with our drinks. Pete eyes his drink before taking a gulp.

"Wow," he takes another drink." That is sweet. And good! I know what Leena will be making when we get back." He looks at Granny Pearlie. " did you make this?"

"Yes, sir!"

"That is fantastic, Granny Pearlie!" He tells her. She grins at the compliment.

She takes our orders and we open the case files.

"There's been a couple of break ins around Greenbrier. All the home owners have been home and no one remembers anything except a blackness." I paraphrase for Pete." Nothing screams artifact except the way the owners describe the blackness. 'It was dark. Darker than dark. It was completely black. It felt evil. Like pure evil. And it made me feel so alone, so cold and distant from The Lord. Like I had strayed from the path of righteousness. I've never felt that way up until now, and I never want to feel that way again.' They all describe it almost the same."

"What are the home owners' names?"

"Uh, Linda Vanpelt, Jesse Smith, Gary Burdin, and Michael Baker." I call out. Granny Pearlie is back with our food. She leaves before I have a chance to stop her.

Tossed lettuce, chopped beef, ham, boiled eggs, tomatoes, and a lot of cheese. The taste is even better. The lettuce is fresh and the beef and Make it better.

I lean over to the table nearest us and ask "Do any of you know if Linda Vanpelt, Jesse Smith, Gary Burdin, and Michael Baker are here or where they live?"

A girl about sixteen speaks up." Yes ma'am."

She looks short. Brown hair with a gold tint, seems natural, no highlights or anything. Hazel eyes to match. Her jaw is square with a not short but not long nose.

She stands up and looks around the cafe at the faces and points three people out.

"That woman with the blonde hair, That's Linda. The boy with the cowboy hat on is Jesse, and the man in the red plaid shirt is Michael. And Brother Gary should be here any minute." She says, glancing down the watch on her wrist.

Before we leave, we talk to the owners and just like the girl said, Gary came in before we started left.

"They described the darkness pretty much the same." I say, hauling my self up into the cab of the truck. " blacker than black, as evil as it can get, and loss in closeness to their God."

"So it sounds like we are not dealing with a bifurcated object." Pete says. I stare at him in disbelief. "What?"

"Someone's actually paying attention." I tease. "Do you think we should call Artie and see if he knows what we are dealing with?"

"Do you think he and Vanessa are done yet?" He smiles, clearly pleased for him, but knowing he has some blackmail on Artie.

"Let's wait a bit longer." I say.


	3. Again and Again

**Sorry it's been a while. I have had writers block** **for a while now. Hopefully it's gone. Anyway, hope everyone had a great first day of school(mine was the 19th of August) and enjoy.**

* * *

You know, Arkansas isn't that bad at night. A little humid, but livable.

I dress in a tank top and shorts and head over to Pete's room. If I know Pete, and I do, he'll be in front of the window looking at all the bright stars. I lightly knock, hearing rustling noises getting closer to the door.

"Who is it?" Pete asks in a high tone voice.

"Room service. I'm here to steal your valuables." I play along, a smile on my face. Pete opens the door. He's got a grey t-shirt on and black shorts. I glance into his room. The curtains are pulled back to show the star-y sky and the TV's on mute.

"What cen I doos for ya's?" Pete asks in a fake southern accent.

"Have you called Artie yet?" I ask, trying to not look at his muscles that are bulging under his shirt.

"No. Should we try? I mean,he seemed kind of busy." Pete rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I think we should. We've given him way more than an hour." I say. Pete moves aside to let me in his room. I jump on the bed and put a pillow under my head. Pete pulls out the Farnsworth. A few seconds later, Artie flashes on the black and white screen, fully clothed and in the office.

He coughs, slightly embarrassed."What do you want?"

"You never told us about the artifact that we're supposed to be looking for." Pete tells him.

"Well, it's a cloth strip-"

"A cloth strip. What do you wrap it around your head?" Pete laughs. I stare at him like he's an idiot. How do you get something funny out of that.

"What? No laughs." Pete shrugs and motions for Artie to continue.

"It's a cloth strip that belonged to a woman named Amelia Boestringer. She lived in the 1700's in Europe. She married three times and all of her husbands came up dead with in the third year of marriage. Story is she loved all of them and felt so lonely after they all died. One friend recorded in a diary that Amelia was dark souled after the first death, lonely after the second, and completely overcome with guilt and sorrow that she killed her self to be with her loves after the third. That same friend also said that she wore a dark,thin piece of cloth around her wrist or neck to show her in mourning after the first death." Artie pushes his glasses up on his nose. "The cloth was imbued with darkness, loneliness, pain. Each person who touches it becomes like her ten minutes max. The side effect is it turns your soul dark and makes you want something desperately."

"That doesn't sound to bad." Pete says.

"You'll do anything to get what you want."

"Okay, if we see it, don't touch it with any part of our body except with purple gloves. Got it." Pete notes.

"You guys know the drill."

"Snag it, Bag it, and Tag it." I answer.

Artie nods and the Farnsworth's screen goes black.

"Okay. So we can definitely say that that's the artifact and that it's in the hands of someone who maybe needs money and is stealing it and pawning it off-"

"I actually think that's a good place to start. Look at this." Pete pulls out the case folder and opens it up. I'm surprised. He usually waits for me to give him the cliff notes version. He actually read it. "Linda said that all her stuff was there except her mother's diamond ring. It was valued at thirty thousand dollars and had been in the family for generations." He flips to another page." And Jesse said the only thing that was missing was his father's guitar that had twenty or more famous signatures. Valued over a thousand dollars. And the other two said the most expensive thing they had was gone."

"So we could check the local pawn shops for a hundred miles-"

"Get Claudia to look for the guitar over the internet. There's no way that's ended up in a pawn shop." Pete adds.

"Maybe they all have someone in common. Someone they showed these things to with the ut most trust that they wouldn't tell anyone."

Pete looks at me again.

"What?" I ask, trying not to laugh.

"Nothing,I...I was just thinking how we make a great team." He says and lowers his gaze.

I try not to show the blushing on my face. Pete scoots closer to me on the bed. I make room for him, throwing my pillow back to it's original place.

Pete looks at me again, with a half-smile. God he's got the smolder down! So cute!

Pete slowly leans in. Our lips are inches away.

_RING RING_ _RING RING_! The Farnsworth blares, scaring Pete so he falls off the bed. He reaches and grabs the metal box and flips open the lid. Artie pops on the screen.

"There's been another break in. Up towards Enola. "

He sends us the address.

I head back to my room and get dressed in some pants and grab my gun and badge. I meet Pete down in the lobby and head out towards Enola, wherever that is.


	4. Redneck or a Hick?

**Hey guys, sorry for not uploading in a while. School has been stressing me out lately. Anyway...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Enola is way back in the redneck parts of Arkansas and about thirty minutes from our hotel. Pulling on to Highway 25, the four lane slowly turns into a two lane, down into a single paved road. Small dilapidated houses and cow pastures line both sides of the road.

_"Turn left onto Becket Mountain Road in two miles."_

"Okay Artie said this place was in Enola. We are nowhere near Enola." Pete complains.

"Maybe we're headed for Mount Vernan." I say.

"Where the hell is that?" He asks throwing his hands up.

"Pete!" I yell."Both hands on the wheel!"

"I don't know where I'm going." He says, pulling over to the shoulder of the road.

"Okay, there looks like a gas station at the end of this road. We'll stop and ask for directions."

"Myka, it's ten at night. Who in their right mind is going to be there?"

Pete pulls back on to the road, turning into the gas station. The lights are on and there's a guy behind the counter. Pete opens the door and jumps to the ground, landing with a THUD. I sit in the truck with my hand resting on my gun. There is just something about being surrounded by woods and rednecks that freaks me out. I really don't want to be alone.

The guy behind the counter looks like he has no teeth, but he motions this way and that to Pete. Pete grabs some stuff and pays for it before heading back to the truck.

"So, what did he say?" curious to see if Pete understood.

"He said the address isn't in Enola. It's in Mount Vernan. 'Go straight for a mile, turn onto Becket Mountain Road, it's a dirt road that will cross a crick and take you up the Back Bone. Make sure your ride has 4-wheel drive. It's hard to get up there.'" Pete hands me some twizzlers.

Sure enough. A mile up the road and onto a dirt road that crosses a creek.

"Did he really say 'crick'?" I ask.

"Yeah. I think he meant creek."

"The way people speak up here just amazes me. The way they use so much imagery and don't even realize it."

"Okay, my little speech analyzer. I think we're almost there."

"Didn't he say something about a Back Bone?"

There's no way we could be there. I mean there's a run down trailer with what looks to be an out house and half a fishing boat on the left and trees to the right.

"Myka?"

"Yeah."

"Close your eyes and don't look out your window." Pete tells me, a hint of fear in his voice. I close my eyes and feel the truck start a steep incline. I can't help it, but I peek out my window and instantly regret it. On my side, there is a forty-foot drop. At the bottom, there's old dishwashers, refrigerators, wood, bicycles, tires and more. I guess that's where they dump things that don't work.

I squeak and shrink back into my seat. I can survive death time and time again, but I hate driving near drop offs!

"I told you not to look." Pete says. A few seconds later, he tells me it's okay to open my eyes.  
Honestly, no one but Sam has ever paid any attention to what scared me. With Sam, I could be the open, honest, girl. Where as with all my other partners and bosses, I had to be strong, closed, and manly. Sometimes I feel- when I'm with Pete- that I don't have to be strong. I don't know. It kind of feels like something I had with Sam, but also something completely new. "Myka?" My life feels like a chick flick at this point. Where the girl is starting to realize she has feelings for someone she shouldn't and something is about to happen where she has to admit those feelings."Myka?" Is someone saying my name?"Myka?"

"What?" I say, crashing back into reality. We've pulled into a white house, covered in dirt and mold, with rusted lawnmowers, weed eaters, and children's toys in the front yard. A green leafy vine creeps up the side and twists itself into the roof.

"We're here."

"Sorry, got lost in my own thoughts." I apologize.

I open the door and hop out, slamming it behind me. My hand is resting on the butt of my gun as we approach the house.

Pete knocks.

There's a crash inside and a man curses. The door opens and a man comes out on to the porch. He looks to be about five foot eight inches and two hundred pounds. He's got a dirty, greasy grey wife beater on and a pair of just as dirty black sweat pants.

"We're looking for Shane Leech. Is he here?" Pete starts.

"Yeah. That's me." His words are slurred and his mouth barely moves."Y'all her 'bout tha brak in?"

"Yes sir." I let Pete do all the talking.

"Do y'all wanna come in?" he asks, motioning into the house.

"No sir, we're just here to ask you a few questions and then we'll be out of your way."

" 'N kay." He scratches under his arm.

The smell of the house hits me. Dead animal mixed with sweat and liquor. How can people live that way?

"Just let me finish my food and I'll talk to y'all." He disappears back into the house.

"This guy fits the profile." I whisper.

"Yeah. I have a real bad vibe about this guy." Pete whispers back. Leech is back in no time, finishing what looks to be a waffle.

"So, Mr. Leech, when did the break in happen?"

"'Bout six 'ours ago. I's sleep on tha couch and some guy comes barrelin' through ma door with this weird lookin' thing."

"Did he take anything?"

"Yeah, ma dad's ol' record player. It's purtty valuable."

"This might sound a bit rude, but would you say the record player was THE most valuable thing you owned?"

"Na, that's not rude, but yeah. It was."

"Could you describe the guy." I say." Like what he was wearing, what he was holding?"

"Um...he had black ski mask on, but he had blue eyes. Tha thing looked like the neck of a guitar. He pointed it me and I wen' cold and I fel' so lonely. I saw me girlfriend brak up with me and I fel' really alone. It was really weird. But I called ma girl and she hadn't broke up with me. So I thank it was something in ma head makin me saw that."

"Alright. That's everything we need to know. If you experience any thing weird like throwing up or you smell brownies and you didn't bake any," Pete hands him a card." call us."

"N 'kay."

"Have a good night sir."

"Y'all too."

Pete and I head back to the truck.

"I really don't like that guy." Pete says, cranking the engine.

"Okay. So Leech said that the artifact looked like the neck of a guitar and that it not only makes you feel lonely but plays on your fears."

"Who would make an artifact like that?" Pete says, creeping back down the Back Bone.

"Maybe we should call Artie because I don't recall any artifacts that do this." I fish the Farnsworth out of the truck console and flip the lid open. Artie's face flashes across the screen.

"What do you want?" He asks, grumpy. He's in the office, no surprise there, and probably at the computer.

"It's not the ribbon." Pete says, not taking his eyes off the dirt road.

"What. What do you mean it's not the ribbon?"

"We're saying it's a different artifact. Leech says it's the neck of a guitar."

"Are you going by his words alone?"

"No. Pete and I are going to meet with the victims again tomorrow to see if they saw a ribbon or a guitar neck."

"And you called me why?"

"Is it me or are you extra grumpy?" Pete asks.

"I will tell you later. It's about Claudia."

"Oh, did she switch your toothbrush for Wilfred Van Gutenberg's again?" I ask.

"No... How did you know she did that?"

"Well you know that one day we couldn't stop laughing and we kept telling you it was nothing. Well-"

"Your head was a walruses." Pete laughs, pulling onto the paved road.

"Why did you call?" He says, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Well, can you find anything on the guitar neck and see if Jesse's guitar has shown up on the internet anywhere?"

"Done, done, and done."

The farnsworth screen fades to black.

"Well, he's really cranky." Pete adds.


End file.
